Berry the Platypus: Berry meets Cory Baxter!
by berrytheplatypus
Summary: I made this for an English assignment, enjoy. Berry the Platypus life changes when she meets the one and only: Cory Baxter.


**"Berry the Platypus"**

 _It was an ordinary day in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard like any other day of Summer vacation. Phineas was pondering on what him and his step-brother would do that day. Then it hit him, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" It involved their beloved Platypus, Berry. Phineas started to look for the semi-aquatic egg laying mammal but he couldn't find her, not that he was surprised, Berry disappeared all the time. Sometimes Phineas thought that she was some sort of secret agent or something._

I silently moved around the Flynn-Fletcher house trying not to get detected by any members from the family. As I rounded the corner to get the secret panel, Candace flew around the corner, almost knocking me out in the process. She was on the phone to Stacy, talking about something that didn't take my interest at all. I quickly got down and all fours and acted like the mindless pet they all thought I was. To them, I wasn't a secret agent working for O.W.C.A. That stands for 'Organization Without a Cool Acronym', by the way. It's this really cool agency made up of animal's who fight crime and kick butt, which I actually am a part of. Candace stomped to her room and slammed her door shut. Time to get back to the important business.

I scrambled to the hidden chute that was behind a panel, in our walls right by Phineas and Ferb's room. Luckily, they were outside. Hopefully this won't be a bumpy trip down. I didn't want to be in bad shape when I got my debriefing from my boss, Major Monogram.

I finally got down to the debriefing area but what I saw got me very confused. Actually, no, not just confused, I was confused and angry. Major Monogram was on the big screen overlooking the room, this was not what made me angry since this is what I saw on a daily basis. What made me angry was the sight of some human, sitting on my chair! This was the chair that I sat on every day this Summer and all the Summer's before this one.

"Ah, Agent B. I'd like you to meet your new partner in crime, this is Agent Baxter. I know he isn't an animal but he comes from White House and offered the O.W.C.A lots and lots of money." Major Monogram said in his usual scruffy voice.

" _cggrrrr_ " Oh yeah, I'm a platypus so I can't really speak in English, which I don't really understand since I could think in perfect sentences in the language. I don't know how this human scum would be able to understand me, let alone be my 'partner in crime'. I'm really glad that Major Monogram could always understand what us animals were thinking, so of course, he knew about my feelings right away.

He cleared his throat, "I know that the, uh, language barrier might be a little bit different but I'm sure with your determination and skill, you'll figure it for yourselves. Monogram out!" The screen in front of me blanked out and I was soon left alone with Agent Baxter.

All I could do was just stare at the boy, how the heck would be able to sort this out? He's just some dumb human, he's not smart like Major Monogram, he won't be able to figure out what I'm saying. I would rather work with the intern, Carl than Agent Baxter.

"What y'all starin' at? How does this whole secret agent doodah thing work? Y'all gonna say something or stand there like lookin' like a lost shrimp?" Agent Baxter bellowed. He sounded stupid, like really stupid, he probably isn't even from the White House. Like, who the hell did he think he was, why did he come here if he had no idea how to do this? Maybe he's working for Dr. Doofenshmirtz? If he was hired by him then he's not that much of a threat. I could take him on easy. I just angrily started at him some more. I wasn't going to play Mr. Nice Guy with him.

"The name's Cory" he said, laughing. "that's mah Coreh laugh. Feel free to use it anytim'. Man, this place is whack, at least at my crib, it's a party every week" I don't understand how annoying one human could be, not even Candace was this annoying, and all she does is talk about her precious Jeremy to her equally as annoying best friend. No, this Cory was something else. How could Major Monogram ever think they would be good partners, but I guess I have no choice but to work with him. As long as he stays out of my way on missions, I guess he could stay for a little longer, ugh.

"So, I guess you're a quiet one? You don't seem to talk much?" Cory said with an edge of sarcasm to his tone. "Oh, silly me! I forgot, you're an animal, you can't talk!"

" _cggrrrr_ " I said with as much venom as possible. Cory is so lucky he doesn't understand how to speak platypus. Oh, if he knew what I was saying, or even what I was capable of, he would most likely run back to the White House with his tail between his legs. Metaphorically, of course, I'm pretty sure that humans don't have tails.

"So, back to my question? What are we supposed to be doin' 'ere? We got a bad guy to fight or what?" Cory said with confusion and a little bit of annoyance. Me too buddy, me too.

I waddled over to the desk that was sitting off to the side of the room, there sat a picture of my long-time nemesis, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I pointed to it. I didn't understand why there was a picture of him on the desk. He might have put it there himself during his stint on the good side and while he was an agent at O.W.C.A. Maybe even Doof's robot pal 'N.O.R.M.' put it there. N.O.R.M. was also an agent at one time. That was beside the point though, apparently the picture was there to stay. I needed to focus on more important business.

"This is him? He doesn't seem scary at all. I could probably squash him like a bug, no one can mess with me" Cory started laughing. "If this is your nemesis then I feel very sorry for you, we better be getting paid or something."

I really should be getting paid for this. Cory Baxter was onto something. No one other than myself had the hopes of getting paid. We weren't because of how cheap Major Monogram was. Something clicked in my head, maybe Cory and I weren't so different after all. I waddled up to him and held out my flipper or whatever these hand-like things I had were and gave a curt 'cggrrrr' which was my way of saying 'welcome to O.W.C.A. I'm Berry, your new partner in crime'.

Cory seemed to slightly understand what I was saying and shook my flipper and beamed, "Hey, what do you say, you and I should ditch fighting crime for one day and go fly in the president's private plane? My daddy cooks for him, y'know?"

I nodded and followed Cory out of the building, with him yelling out "I'm ya man!" while getting into the private plane. Maybe this will be the start to a beautiful new friendship.

 _The End._


End file.
